A Long Way 12 Frag Ihn!
by Kiddo
Summary: Nathan hat eine Frage


A Long Way

Folge 12 Frag ihn!

By Kiddo

Information:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

(Information:

Okay, beim lesen bitte bedenken das dies bereits 2002 geschrieben wurden ist und ich noch nicht so viel Ahnung vom schreiben hatte. Will damit nicht sagen, dass ich jetzt soviel mehr hätte. Hab erst überlegt alles noch mal zu schreiben…aber dann würde es vielleicht nicht mehr zu dem Rest passen. Außerdem will ich das jetzt auch endlich komplett haben!)

* * *

Captain Nathan Bridger räumt die letzten Sachen aus seiner Tasche. Als er damit fertig ist, stellt er die Tasche weg und setzt sich in seinen Sessel und denkt nach. 

_Es war die richtige Entscheidung zurückzukommen. Kristin und Lucas sahen beide so glücklich aus. Oh, ich habe beide so vermisst! Sie sind so wichtig für mich und ich weiß, ich bin auch wichtig für sie. Vielleicht ist jetzt endlich der richtige Zeitpunkt... _

_Ich möchte Lucas so gerne adoptieren! Ich möchte, dass er mein Sohn ist. Ich fühle für ihn, wie für einen Sohn, aber ich hätte das ganze auch gerne Offiziell. Ich hätte gerne, dass Lucas vor dem Gesetzt mein Sohn ist. Aber was ist, wenn Lucas das nicht will, vielleicht ist das für ihn alles noch zu früh. Ich habe diesen Wunsch schon so lange, aber bis jetzt war nie der richtige Zeitpunkt. Ich glaube bis jetzt war Lucas auch noch nicht so weit, aber was ist wenn er jetzt auch noch nicht so weit ist? Ich würde ihn mit meiner Frage nur verschrecken und verunsichern. Lucas würde sich von mir distanzieren und das möchte ich nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, ich hätte gerne eine noch engere Verbindung. Was soll ich nur machen? Vielleicht kann mir Kristin weiterhelfen._

Nathan steht auf und geht in Richtung zur Tür. Auf dem Weg dort hin, stoppt er auf einmal, dreht sich herum und geht zum Holoprojektor und schaltet ihn ein.

Das Bild des Professors erscheint. „Hallo Nathan, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Hallo Professor, ich möchte gerne mit dir reden."

„Das ist meine Aufgabe, worüber möchtest du reden?"

„Über Lucas, ich würde ihn gerne adoptieren, aber ich habe Angst ihn zu fragen!" Erklärt Nathan Bridger dem Professor.

„Warum?" Möchte der Professor wissen.

„Ich habe Angst, dass er nein sagt, ich habe Angst ihn zu verschrecken, ich habe Angst, dass er sich von mir abwendet."

„Ich verstehe, aber du wirst es nur erfahren, wenn du ihn fragst, Lucas ist ein Bemerkenswerter Junger Mann, er wird dich verstehen!"

„Danke!" Nathan schaltet den Holoprojektor aus, verläst die Kabine und macht sich auf die Suche nach Dr. Westphalen.

* * *

10 Minuten später ist er immer noch nicht fündig geworden, begegnet dafür aber Chief Crocker. 

„Hallo Chief, hast du Kristin irgendwo gesehen?" Fragt der Captain seinen Sicherheits Chef.

„Leider nein, warum palst du sie nicht an?"

„Hab ich schon versucht, aber sie hat ihren Pal nicht bei sich."

„Das ist ärgerlich, kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen, dich bedrückt doch etwas." Nathan schaut Crocker verblüfft an. „Hey schau nicht so, wir kennen uns schon so lange, ich merke doch wenn irgendetwas nicht stimmt."

„Du hast Recht, mir geht da etwas nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll."

„Und das wäre?" Fragt Crocker neugierig.

„Du weißt ich bin Lucas Vormund, aber ich würde gerne mehr sein, ich wäre gern sein Vater und möchte ihn gerne adoptieren. Aber ich habe Angst das Lucas das nicht will. "

„Frag ihn Nathan, ich bin mir sicher das Lucas sich sehr darüber freuen würde. Ich hab mich eh schon gefragt, wann du es endlich tust." Sagt er lächelnd.

„Was?" Der Captain schaut ihn verwirrt an.

„Na ich finde das ist doch offensichtlich, ihr beide passt doch perfekt zusammen."

Bridger war einen Moment sprachlos. „Danke."

„Frag ihn Nathan, es bringt nichts, wenn du das dauernd vor dir herschiebst. Du machst dir so nur unnötige Sorgen."

„Okay, ich werde darüber nachdenken. Ich muss jetzt weiter." Mit diesen Worten, macht sich Nathan wieder auf die Suche nach Kristin.

* * *

Bridgers Suche führt ihn auch zum Moon Pool. 

„Bridger spielen." Der Delphin kommt auf ihn zu geschwommen.

„Nein Darwin, jetzt nicht, aber Lucas und ich kommen später noch ganz bestimmt zu dir. Im Moment suche ich Kristin. Hast du sie gesehen?"

„Nein, hat Bridger ein Problem?" Nathan war verblüfft. Der Delphin schien immer alles zu fühlen was in den Menschen vorging.

„So ungefähr, ich will jemanden unbedingt etwas fragen, habe aber große Angst vor der Antwort."

„Bridger muss fragen, wenn Darwin unbedingt etwas will, dann tut Darwin das auch, weil Darwin sonst an nicht andres denken kann." Darwin schaut Nathan wissend an.

„Danke Darwin, aber bei uns Menschen ist das nicht so einfach wie bei euch Delphinen. Ich sehe dich nachher Goldfisch."

* * *

In der Kantine wird der Captain nach langer Suche endlich fündig. 

„Hallo Kristin, ich hab dich schon überall gesucht."

„Hallo Nathan, tut mir leid, ich hab meinen Pal wohl vergessen. Möchtest du etwas Bestimmtes?" Dr. Westphalen schaut ihn fragend an.

„Ja, ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden, können wir in deine Kabine gehen?"

„Sicher."

Kristin schließt die Kabinen Tür hinter sich.

„Setzt dich doch Nathan. Was hast du auf den Herzen?" Kristin setzt sich in den Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

„Na ja, ich möchte Lucas gerne adoptieren und jetzt möchte ich gerne wissen, was du darüber denkst." Nathan schaut sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du dich für meine Meinung interessierst. Ich glaube du kannst ihn fragen. Er hat zwar in letzter Zeit sehr viel durchgemacht, aber ich glaube er ist jetzt so weit, dass er damit klar kommt. Das wolltest du doch wissen nicht war? Wie ich dich kenne machst du dir doch Sorgen darüber, das du ihn überforderst und er damit nicht umgehen kann."

„Ja, so ungefähr. Was ist wenn er nein sagt, oder er sich gezwungen fühlt ja zu sagen."

Kristen lächelte. „Nathan, du machst dir viel zu viele Sorgen. Lucas wird sich sehr darüber freuen. Er bewundert dich, er schaut zu dir auf, er liebt dich! Du hättest ihn mal erleben sollen, als du nicht da warst, er hat dich sehr vermisst. Frag ihn!"

Der Captain lächelt sie an. „Das haben der Professor, Crocker und Darwin auch gesagt. Wenn ihr alle der Überzeugung seit, dass ich ihn fragen kann, dann ist das wohl richtig!"

„Ja, dass ist richtig. Worauf wartest du noch. Geh zu ihm, er ist in seiner Kabine." Sagt sie lächelnd und schiebt ihn förmlich aus der Tür.

„Danke Kristin, du hast mir sehr geholfen." Die beiden Küssen sich, danach geht Nathan und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

Kristin bleibt nachdenklich allein zu rück. „Hoffentlich habe ich recht und Lucas ist so weit, wenn er es nicht ist, mache ich mir ewig Vorwürfe." Sagt sie zu sich selbst.

* * *

Nathan atmet noch einmal tief durch, dann klopft er an Lucas Tür. 

„Herein!" Ertönt die Stimme des Teenagers und der Captain betritt die Kabine. Lucas liegt auf seinem Bett und hat ein Buch vor sich, als er den Captain sieht, legt er ein Lesezeichen in das Buch und klappt es zu.

„Hallo Lucas, ich möchte mit dir reden." Nathan setzt sich neben den Jungen auf das Bett.

„Ich wollte auch gerne mit dir reden. Es war nicht fair was ich zu dir gesagt habe, bevor du auf die Insel gefahren bist. Ich will mich dafür endschuldigen. Ich war einfach... so durcheinander." Lucas schaut ihn betroffen an.

„Ist schon okay Kiddo, ich verstehe das gut. Aber ich bin aus einen ganz anderem Grund hier." Nathan schaut Lucas tief in die Augen. „Ich habe lange, sehr, sehr lange überlegt, ob ich es dich fragen kann."

Lucas schaut den Captain verwirrt an. „Was fragen?"

Nathan schluckt. „ Ich habe schon lange einen großen Wunsch, bis jetzt habe ich mich aber nicht getraut dir davon zu erzählen. Ich möchte mehr als nur dein Vormund sein." Die blauen Augen des Jungen Weiten sich. „Lucas, ich möchte, dass du mein Sohn bist! Ich möchte dich adoptieren!" Nathan schaut Lucas hoffnungsvoll an, als er die Verwirrung in Lucas Gesicht sieht, erschreckt er,_ ich habe alles vermasselt, ich hätte wissen müssen, das er noch nicht bereit für so etwas ist, jetzt habe ich ihn für immer verloren._

Mit leiser Stimme fragt Lucas „Warum?"

„Warum? Ist das nicht offensichtlich. Lucas ich hab dich sehr lieb. Ich will nicht nur dein Vormund sein, ich möchte dein Vater sein. Lucas du bist einer der Wundervollsten und unglaublichsten Menschen die ich kenne. Lucas, Ich liebe dich! Verstehst du was ich sage?"

Lucas nickt mit dem Kopf, so viele Gedanken rasen ihm durch den Kopf. Der Captain wollte ihn Adoptieren. Er liebte ihn. Ihn! Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass jemand das zu ihm sagen würde. Er war so glücklich wie noch nie zu vor in seinem Leben. Er wollte nichts lieber sein, als der Sohn des Captains.

„Lucas, möchtest du mein Sohn sein?"

Lucas laufen die Tränen über sein Gesicht, eine blonde Haarsträhne fehlt ihm in die blauen Augen.„Ja... Ich möchte gerne dein Sohn sein!"

Jetzt schießen auch Nathan vor Freude die Tränen ins Gesicht. Lucas schmeißt seine Arme um Nathans Hals und die beiden umarmen sich.

ENDE FOLGE 12

Written 2002

_mit Kopf auf die Tastatur knallt_, ach her jäh, das trifft ja förmlich vor Kitsch


End file.
